Fall into Despair
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: What if Makoto Naegi never went to the Hope's Peak Academy ? What if someone else was the SHSL Luckster ? What if the murders were totally different ? What if the Puppetmaster was someone else ? Same plot, different story. Warning : Gay and Lesbian Couple inside. Rated M for Murders and Romance.
1. The Worst Beginning

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter 1 **

**The worst beggining**

Alex Ibaan stood in front of the school where he was supposed to begin his first day. The Hope's Peak Academy... He rolled his eyes one more time, thinking of the school's name. His arms moved as if to start going up the stairs, but he couldn't bring himself to move his legs**.** After all, the school was huge and held a regal air - he felt as if he didn't belong there in front of it. Mainly because he wasn't here because of his grades or a stupid scholarship. He was brought here by luck, and luck alone.

He had told his parents that he wanted to stay at his ancient but normal school**. **But they didn't listen and insisted on sending him here. Apparently, in this school, you get out with the best chance of succeeding in life. But half of the students, if not all, were already amazing! There was a Super High School Level Idol, a Supermodel, a Fighter...even a Gambler! How could he beat that? With his so-called luck? Well, if he had to face this fate, he might as well put a smile to his face. With his new resolution, he walked up the stairs, opened the door**,** and...

Something wasn't right. His eyes were seeing black and white dots everywhere and his head slowly began to turn. His legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and gave, making him fall on the ground as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

The young man woke up with his upper body sprawled across a desk, still unsure of what happened. He touched his head three times at different places, checking for any injuries, before raising it to see his new environment.

This was... interesting, to say the least. He found himself in an average looking classroom, save for a few things. Metal plates were covering windows, a big camera was hanging next to the chalkboard and a TV was placed above the door. He walked around the room, searching for some clues. Who put him in here? Where was he? What was going on? Obviously, he couldn't find any answers in this classroom, so the only thing left to do for him was to go out. Slowly opening the door, Alex looked down the corridor. It was completely purple (his favorite color, he noted with some pleasure) and the same metal plates covering the windows. A small glimpse of the sun would be nice**,** but he'd have to find at least someone to complain to. He passed what looked like the infirmary,which was locked**,** and the stairs to the second floor were blocked by a gate that was also locked.

Alex was beginning to get a bit worried. Who had the keys? If someone got hurt, what were they going to do without a nurse? More questions in his brain...that wasn't good. Alex shook his head before entering what he thought was the gym. As soon as he opened the door, 14 students stared at him like he was an alien. One student, a little bit large with glasses, spoke before the others had a chance to even open their mouths.

"So there are 15 of us after all," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Who was right? The great Hifumi Yamada!"

A pretty, pale girl with black hair tied in two large curly pigtails talked after him. She was dressed gothic-lolita style, wearing a black dress, a weird metal ring attached to her finger and red shoes. She was really beautiful, but an unsettling aura emaned from her.

"Well, great we know now, but insignificant..." She turned to him with a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you**.** My name is Celestia Ludenberg, but I would really appreciate if you call me Celes.

To Alex, it was a creepy smile - the one you know is fake, but you have to smile back. Which was what he did. After that, two girls walked in front of him, one with a big smile on her face and the other looking much more serious. The smiling girl had dark skin, blue eyes and brown-ish hair, put together in a ponytail. The other one was very tall and muscular. She had grey hair and a big scar on her face. Maybe that happened during a bad fight? Well, Alex was to afraid to ask that anyway, so he'd never know.

"Nice to meet you!" the smiling one said. "My name is Aoi Asahina and this is Sakura Oogami. I don't know why but I think we are going to be really good friends! Well, at least I'm going to try to be a good friend to everyone, and you're with me, right Sakura?"

"Indeed. You are going to succeed, Aoi. I can feel it."

A guy next to Aoi smiled at Alex for no reason. With his orange hair, multiple piercings and bright white jacket, he was very noticeable, but also very pretty. If he recalled correctly from the research he did before coming into this school, his name was...

"Leon Kuwata, that's my name! You were talking a little loud so I heard you. Thanks for telling I look pretty, with my baseball career, I have to for my lady fans!"

Had he spoken aloud by accident? Well, Alex wasn't even here for one hour and he already embarassed himself in front of a guy. Talk about being lucky. He then moved to a mysterious girl. He felt like he had seen her before, but where? Blue hair and clear pale skin, like a doll...

She smiled and winked at him.

"Alex Ibaan? I'm Sayaka Maizono! Remember me?" When he gave her a blank look, she looked disappointed. "I was with you in middle school! I'm sorry if I never talked with you, but my manager wanted me to stay away from the other students. He said that we shouldn't get mixed up, since I was an idol and you all were normal students. I wasn't thinking that, but..."

She cut her sentence off and began mumbling some things to herself. Alex moved on and found himself looking at a person who appeared to be a little too old to be a student. Dreadlocks, a crystal ball, flip-flops...decontracted described him best. He was sitting on the floor, meditating. His eyes were closed so he wasn't looking at Alex, which gave the young boy the time to look at the older man. He was really beautiful, but not the type of guy Alex would go for normally.

"Hi, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure," he said suddenly, eyes still closed. "I will talk to you later - right now I have to meditate!"

Not wanting to disturb Hagakure's peace, he moved to his right to see a quiet boy and a shivering girl. The boy wore glasses and a pristine suit with a jet-black tie. The girl also wore glasses and a sailor fuku with a long skirt. They didn't seem to have any distinctive signs indicating their individuality other than that.

"Well, since we have to...I'm Byakuya Togami," the boy said disinterestedly, looking away.

"And I'm... I'm... Touko Fukawa..." Alex stared at her, which made her cringe. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is it because I'm ugly?!"she screeched.

Before he even got to say anything, she ran off and hid behind Sakura, as if for protection. Shaking his head, Alex moved right next to a guy, wearing nothing but an all white uniform. Black hair, red eyes. He greeted Alex with a smile.

"Right on time!" he bellowed. "Perfect, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and it is very nice to meet someone like you. I hope we'll get along!"

Behind him, a guy snorted a little. His hair looked like a corn (Alex mentally snickered) and Alex could see his abs peeking through his tight white shirt. He smiled but his eyes showed an entirely different emotion.

"So you only said that it was nice to meet him, but not the rest of us? You yelled at all of us that we were late. Why did he get favoritism?" He sighed before either of them could answer. "Well that doesn't matter...name's Mondo Oowada by the way, better not forget it!"

Slightly scared, Alex nodded before turning his head to his right. A timid and shy girl was standing in front of him. She looked down and blushed a lot. Something was strange about her but Alex couldn't exactly put his finger on what.

"N-N-N-Nice to meet you... My name is Chihiro... Chihiro Fujisaki."

That poor girl was literally sweating. He could see how nervous she was and didn't want to bother her anymore**,** so he passed on the next girl. A big red and white bow was nestled in her pink hair, which was styled into pigtails, and she wore a skirt and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cute tie, and black boots with red laces. She must be the model he saw on the site, he realized.

"Hello! My name is Junko Enoshima**,** but you probably already know that!" She leaned in close and winked. "After all, I'm in every magazine right now!"

Alex didn't really like talking to girls with this attitude so he turned his head to stop listening only to see the last person in the room. Light purple hair, a dark purple jacket and skirt with an orange tie and dark gloves. She had a hand on her chin, like she wasthinking. He didn't really want to interrupt her so he just said his name to everyone, hoping she would do the same.

"Well, nice to meet you everyone, I'm Alex Ibaan."

They all greeted him again, except the unknown girl, who was still in her thoughts. For a first day, this was going nice and easy. Alex was almost glad to be here (almost. He still missed his family, after all). The welcome party was a huge success, but there was still no headmaster in sight to greet the students, which piqued his curiosity. Maybe he was busy? But he'd want to greet his new students, right?

After an hour and a half, the speakers in the gym hummed to life:

"Your attention, your attention," a high-pitched nasally voice said. "I'm the headmaster of this school, the Hope's Peak Academy! My name's Monokuma, but you can call me Kuma if you want." A few students began to look confused, Alex included. What kind of name was that? "I will be here soon, but I just wanted to explain a few things before I arrive. First, you'll be staying here. We have your rooms already booked and your suitcases in each and everyone of them. Second, you'll be here...forever." Noises of disbelief went through the crowd. "This is going to be so much fun**,** right? But before everyone starts to shout, let me get to the third part. Third, if you want to get out of this school and graduate, you can - it's simple! All you have to do is kill somebody."

The noises immediately stopped.

"Well, with that being said, I'm going to be there any minute for further explanation, so see you guys soon!"

Nobody could move, nobody could talk. What was going on? What was this? A giant prank by the headmaster? Some people like Hagakure and Ishimaru started laughing nervously while others like Fujisaki were taking this very seriously and started crying.

This isn't the Hope's Peak Academy, Alex realized. This is something else. Something worse. And we're going to stay in here...forever...

Author's note: Thank you for reading this first chapter! I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I'm French! I hope to see you soon for the second chapter ! I would also like to thank my Beta Arii-hime, thank you so much for correcting me !


	2. The Obvious Answer

**Fall into Despair**

******Chapter**** 2**

**The Obvious Answer**

Alex looked at his newfound friends. Aside from Chihiro Fujisaki, who fell on the floor crying, everybody else started to yell at the speaker. Especially Mondo Oowada.

"What the hell is going on? This is a really bad joke! Like we'd actually believe that...when he shows up, I'm gonna crush that bastard with my own two hands!"

"Stop right there! I don't tolerate this kind of behavior in school! You will be reported immediately if you do that!" replied Ishimaru while showing his tight fist to Oowada.

"Now is not the time to fight each other. We must find out what is going on here, why we are the only students and, most importantly, if the 'killing' part is actually true or not," said the unknown female student calmly.

"I can't believe how nonchalant you are, especially since you haven't said a word before that. We don't know anything about you, like your name or your Super High School Level Talent," sneered Leon.

"My name is Kyouko Kirigiri," she replied, trying to avoid the other topic. And she succeeded, because at that exact moment the headmaster of the Hope's Peak School opened the door. But the students let out a gasp. He wasn't exactly...human. A bear, black on one side, white on the other. A weird red eye on the black side looked at the fifteen people thoughtfully. He walked slowly to his desk at the top of the stage, and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone! You all know this but I'm gonna say it once more: My name is Monokuma and I'm the headmaster of this school!" said the little bear while smiling with his sharp teeth.

Everybody was in shock. A talking black and white bear with a red eye was their headmaster? They were still processing all the information they gathered since the beginning. Chihiro, somehow unintentionally, hugged Sakura, who didn't mind. Then Asahina, alsowithout thinking, wrapped her arms around the tall woman as well. That was a little awkward for the rest of the students, but nobody said a thing, too busy with gawking at their headmaster. Mondo looked like he wanted to open his mouth but Kirigiri put her hand on his shoulder and frowned. Clearly she didn't want to deal with an uncontrollable outburst right now.

She whispered, "Don't throw a tantrum now. We don't know anything yet, so it could be dangerous."

He gritted his teeth but let it go anyways. After all, Mondo was lucid even though he was very strong, but he wasn't the type of guy who thought before he acted. So he left that to Kirigiri. She was looking at the bear with her index finger on her mouth, a sign that she was thinking and didn't want to be disturbed. After a small but awkward silence, Monokuma spoke again.

"Well...you guys are clearly thinking about a way to murder one of the other students right? Not that I can blame you, after all, that's exactly what I want!"

"Don't say that! Nobody is thinking about killing another person! You are just sick!" Asahina replied angrily, still holding Sakura tightly.

"You don't really mean that, do you? You are just a swimmer. You know nothing about life, or other peoples'. Just because you are not going to kill anyone doesn't mean anyone would do the same," Togami said while adjusting his glasses. "Or...perhaps you are only saying that so nobody will ever suspect you if someone ends up dead?" Asahina didn't say anything after that and looked at the floor the entire time.

"Well, well, keep that for later ! But not too late, I don't want to...die of boredom! You can see the school rules in your ElectroIDs. Each one of you has one now. They also have a map of this building - we don't want you to get lost!" He snorted with laughter in the silence that ensued. "Well, I think that pretty much sums it up. If you want more information on your rooms or the school in general, you can always call me and if I like your face, I will answer you. See you around!"

With that last shout of excitement, he jumped underneath his desk. Ishimaru immediately hopped on the stage to see where the bear disappeared to. He looked at his new classmates and shrugged.

"He is not here anymore. Maybe there is a trap somewhere...but, that's not our first concern right now. What are we going to do about the Graduation test ?"

"Here's a little idea: not killing each other. There, that was really easy," replied Leon while looking at Alex.

"If we kill someone, we graduate, unless the others find out - then you will most likely be killed. So, like Kuwata said, the best way to deal with this issue right now is simple: we mustn't fight one another, especially with weapons. That's not our main issue. Our main issue is to find out who is holding Monokuma's strings." She gave a long stare at everyone in the room.

"He's a nothing but a plain puppet, somebody has to control him," she continued. "But is this person here or somewhere else? It could be easy to watch us from another place, considering the massive amount of cameras around here, but if he wants to fully operate him, repair him when he is malfunctioning or anything, the best way to do it is to be in this school. I personally think he is hiding somewhere. But this is just a suspicion, nothing serious." Kirigiri finished, still in her thoughts. She didn't say that to anyoneand was most likely talking to herself. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but she has a point. The problem here is Monokuma, or rather, the person who is controlling him.

"The best we could do is split up and search for clues. We could use some good news around here. So I will investigate the Laundry Room. Come on everyone, let's do this!" said Ishimaru cheerfully while walking himself out of the gym. Everyone else just followed him out, except for Alex and Leon. The baseball player asked Alex if he could stay with him in the gym for a while because he wanted to talk to him.

"Come on Alex, let's investigate this gym together okay?" asked Leon with a big smile. Alex blushed but nodded. After all, this gym was a place to investigate too! They smashed the metal plates together, tried to take them off - nothing worked. They found some basketballs, a ladder, and even some curtain ropes. But nothing else. Alex sat on the stage, head down. They didn't find any clues. Leon joined him a minute later and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure the others will find something."

"I know but... I'm still pretty shocked about all this. I don't want to die, and I don't want to kill anyone. So, it means I'm stuck here forever, right? Well, I gotta get used to it..." Alex trailed off.

"That means you're going to spend the rest of your life with me then! I have no intentions of killing another person. Besides, living with you will be nice. So, you'll have to forget your boyfriend and prepare yourself!" finished Leon with a big smile.

"Oh no, I'm single... Wait a minute, how did you know I am gay? Is it written all over my face or something like that ?"

"Well, you told me I was pretty and blushed, then when a guy talks with you, you always put your head down from embarassment and...I don't know, I pretty much guessed it. I don't think there is a homophobic asshole here, but if we have that douchebag, I will tell him or her a piece of my mind with my fists. Get it ? You can leave it to me!"

"You don't have to do that, you know. I'll be fine on my own...well, see you around, Leon." Alex walked out. Leon called him, saying he could stay with him but the young gay guy didn't look back. He was a little embarassed and a lot bummed out by all of thisnew information. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day, laying on his bed and looking at his ceiling. At first, he was a little surprised. That room was bigger than his and he got excited at all this space. But then he saw the metal plates. And the big camera above his bed. And the lock on his door. Suddenly, this friendly room turned into a nightmare. He was going to spend the rest of his nights here.

Ishimaru and Asahina tried to talk to him but it was no use. He was not getting out for now. If anyone wanted a report of the gym, they could ask Leon after all. He was a useless addition to their bunch. Super High School Level Luckster, more like Super High School Level Intruder. No talent, no qualities, nothing.

Sakura Oogami was the strongest fighter he ever saw. Leon Kuwata was the best baseball player he could think off. And yet, Alex got into this school by a lottery ticket. He knew everyone was thinking that he didn't belong here. Even he knew it. But at the same time, he wanted to be friends with them so much. That was crazy to think about, considering they were trapped somewhere with a weird bear, but he wanted to be at Hope's Peak Academy so he could meet all these amazing students and be friends with them. A voice at his intercom took him out of his thoughts.

"Alex, please, get out of your room. You can't be in there all the time, you'll have to eat! So, for me, come out. I'll be here until you open anyway," said Leon, standing at Alex's door. He got up and, with a big sigh, opened it. He found a redhead guy slightly relieved that his gay friend was still alive. "See, it's not that hard to walk! Now come on, we have a meeting in the cafeteria. We already talked about any clues but nothing came out. Now Celestia wants to talk about something and she wants you to be there."

"Okay, I'll be here for her announcement but as soon as it's over, I'll return here." The redhead sighed and put his hand into his hair. Alex couldn't look away and was surprised to found that Leon could get even more handsome. He blushed again and Leon smirked at the sight. They walked in silence, even though Leon wanted Alex to relax. When they opened the door, everybody stared at them. Celes smiled and Alex could tell it was a sincere smile and not a fake one like before. Maybe she was happy that everyone was here for her. Or maybe...maybe she was happy to see Alex? No, a girl like her couldn't possibly think about being friends with others. But somehow, Alex wanted to be friends with Celes; she seemed nice.

"Well thank you Alex for being here. I just wanted to talk about a little something about the school rules." She clapped her hands together. "As you all know, sleeping outside of the bedrooms is forbidden, but I would like to add another thing to this rule: getting outside of the bedrooms when it is nighttime is also forbidden. Unfortunately, we can't punish those who do it, but I think it will be better for us. Does anyone disagree with my statement?"

Nobody disagreed with Celes. That should stop any paranoia from here on out. After saying proper goodbyes, everyone went into their bedrooms. Monokuma made an announcement about the cafeteria being closed and the water turned off from the showers. But Alex was scared. Scared about being alone in this big, empty room. Scared about the other students. Scared about his new life. So he did something crazy. Even though it was nighttime, he got out, looked carefully around him to make sure no one was out in the hallway and ringed another room. The owner opened without even thinking about it and was shocked to find out Alex in front of him.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" asked Leon, in his black underwear.

A word from the author : I would like to thank Arii-hime, my Beta, for correcting this chapter amazingly ! I would like to thank Annabeth, a great friend here because she is awesome ! And I would like to thank you, if you are reading this chapter right now. The third chapter will be coming up soon enough with a big change compared to the game ! See you there !


	3. A Ball is Better Than a Bullet

Fall into Despair

Chapter 3

A **B**all is **B**etter **T**han a **B**ullet

Alex looked at Leon and blushed furiously. After all, the baseball player was quite fit. And he could see the bulge through **his** underwear. His eyes quickly went to the floor and he mumbled something Leon couldn't hear, so he had to repeat himself.

"I just...just wanted to see if you were okay. I know I'm not supposed to be here because that is against our rule**,** but... I don't want to find out you are dead tomorrow morning. I mean, you opened your door right away without knowing it was me!" Alex shouteda little too **loudly**, but the bedrooms were all soundproofed, so it was okay.

"Calm down! I won't be dead tomorrow, or the morning after. I can't **die** anyway, I have to protect you, remember?" Leon winked. "Besides, I...opened the door because I wanted to find out if it was you or not. I wanted to see you there, standing at my door, and not a creepy killer. But you are right, next time, I will make sure it is you."

Before Alex could say anything else, someone slapped him **on** the back of the head. Leon wanted to dash **out of** his room and punish the stranger but quickly sighed. Alex turned around to **see** Kirigiri with a frown on her face. He didn't want to be rude but with that face, she looked like a lizard.

"And what are you doing here exactly? You want to chat in the middle of the night? And in your underwear to say the least?"

"Well... We were just talking about things and...stuff. Nothing serious. I will get back to my room now, see you tomorrow**,** Le - Kuwata." Quickly said Alex before getting back to his room. Leon didn't want any trouble so he just closed his door. But Kirigiri followed the guy with the red face.

"I know what you are going through." She sighed and went silent for a while. He jumped, a little scared. They both stopped in front of his room. "I know it isn't easy, being stuck here. We are on the same boat. But you shouldn't wander out of your room, especially at night. I know why you did it, but I can't let you do that. I'm worried about everyone here, so if you do that once again... I'm gonna stick you to your bed." The tone of her voice was so scary that chills ran done Alex's spine. Before she opened the door of her room, which was next to his, she added one more thing. "I hope Leon will not break your heart."

The next morning, Alex woke up at 8 am. He didn't **get** much sleep, tossing and turning around in his sheets. He thought about what Leon said, what Celes said, what Kirigiri said and, mostly, what Monokuma said. His words kept popping in his head like a bomb exploding every minute. Trying to clear his mind, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on some new clothes **he found in the room, along with** all of his suitcases - a purple jacket, jean shorts and some purple sneakers. He opened his jacket a little, showing some skin without being too provocative. After all, he did that all the time when he was at his house, and this school was a new home for him.

He went to the cafeteria to have a little breakfast and found out Leon, Asahina and Sakura already in, laughing together. He waved at them before going in the kitchen and **putting** what he wanted on a plate. It was mostly fruit, he wanted to be healthy. After that, he sat next to Asahina.

"Good morning Alex! How was your night? Are you feeling better than yesterday? Are you sick?" His head spun at her quick verbal barrage.

"Stop Asahina, I think he wants to eat first before answering your questions. Besides, he looks pretty strong to me," Sakura said calmly before smiling at Alex. Asahina laughed, probably because nobody was as strong as Sakura.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just... sad yesterday. I'm better now." He smiled back, avoiding Leon's eyes. Kirigiri was right. He didn't want to have his heart broken. So, he **would** stay away from him. It won't be difficult, since he didn't **fall** from him. At least, not yet...

After that, they all gathered in the cafeteria to have breakfast. Togami took a table alone, Fukawa was just standing **behind** him. Mondo and Ishimaru just glared at each other. Junko and Asahina talked about boys, while Sakura was listening carefully. Kirigiri and Celes were smiling at each other, without saying a word. A nice and true smile. Leon tried to touch Alex's hand, but the gay guy quickly got up before anything could happened. Seeing that, Celes raised her hand. Everybody looked at her, waiting.

"I have a proposal, just like last night. **It** won't be a rule though. I just think it will be nice if we all gather here every morning to have breakfast together. Everybody agree?" Besides Togami, who left the cafeteria, they all said that it will be a good thing. Alex looked at Celes and smiled. She had really good ideas to improve life here. He quickly went next to her.

"Celes? I was wondering if we could have tea together this afternoon? You seem like a nice person and..."

She cut him off. "You want to talk to me about Leon? That's okay, I think you are a nice person too."

Leon looked at Celes and was confused for a moment. She put her hand on her lips and gasped, like she said something wrong. But Alex was sure she did it on purpose. He blushed and a small sound came out of his throat. Celes winked and left as well, wanting to go back to her room. Leon wanted to talk to Alex but a little music stopped everyone on their tasks. It was Monokuma, whose face appeared on every TV.

"Hello everyone! We didn't have any action yet! No murders, no fights, nothing!" Monokuma did what looked like a pout before continuing, "But I will fix that! Meet me at the gym in 5 minutes. If you don't, you will get punished! Alright? I'll be waiting!"

They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Celes came back in the cafeteria and took **Alex's** arm, wanting to walk with him. She didn't say anything, but he was glad and sighed out of relief. The little chat with Leon will have to wait.

They danced a little together on the way to the gym, and everyone smiled at the amusing sight, calming their hearts. Celes was weird, bonding with people without having to talk. First with Kirigiri, then Alex. Maybe it was her aura, but that's going too far. When everyone was in the gym, Monokuma jumped out of the table, with his usual grin. But he seemed more joyful this time.

"Well, well, well, everyone is here! No punishment this time I guess. Too bad, I had some tarantulas ready for you..." A few of the girls shuddered. "Anyway, back on the topic, no one was killed! And I'm sad. So, to push you a little, I will have to make some motives, some incentives!" Everyone gasped, the "graduation" rule was one thing, but a motivation was another thing. People could kill over nothing. A hate crime, a love crime, money, revenge... The list goes on.

"But, before giving you the first incentive, we're going to play a little game. After all, you have to trust someone here. I don't want you to lock yourselves in your rooms, I want laughter too! Laughter and murder, that's easy to remember right?" They were confused but didn't want to talk right now, waiting for him to finish. "So, one person will not have the incentive. This person will be the person you can trust. After all, no motive, no need to kill. But, it can't be a random choice, he or she will have to earn it. So, for our first game, you will play... dodgeball!" Finishing his sentence, he clapped his paws and 10 balls fell out of a panel on the roof. 5 for each team.

"Wait a second...**there are fifteen of us**. We can't have 8 people on **one** team and 7 on the other, right?" asked Asahina.

"You are very clever, SHSL Swimmer. Well, one person will have to get the incentive of his own without playing. Anyone want it before I decide for you?"

"I will take it," declared Kirigiri, calmly. Everyone looked at her in shock. She wanted the incentive, so she wanted to kill, too? No, that can't be right. Alex sensed that she only **wanted** it to know what it is, to investigate.

"Okay, well, you made your choice! Please come and sit next to me, Miss Kirigiri." Kirigiri obeyed, taking a seat next to Monokuma impassively. "Anyway, we'll do the good old **men vs. women**. After all, we can't say it's unequal, look at Sakura! Her nickname is Ogre! Ahahaha!" He laughed maniacally for quite awhile. As he laughed, Alex looked at Celes, and they both nodded before going on the field.

He was really bad at throwing the balls, but he could dodge them easily. So he hoped not to take a ball **to** his face, especially if Sakura **was** the one throwing it. Leon came behind him, not saying a word.

"The teams are in place, **so** we can start. 3...

2...

1...

DODGEBALL!"


	4. Heart of Glass

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter 4**

**Heart of Glass**

The beginning of the game was really confusing.

Nobody could really tell what was happening on the field. Alex saw Sakura throwing 2 balls at Yamada, who was hit and fell right away. Togami and Leon both hit Celes and Asahina. Fukawa tossed a weak ball towards Ishimaru, who dodged it like a gymnast. And Kirigiri looked at Mondo, who kept blushing behind the prefect. She smiled softly, which was weird coming from her. Amidst the chaos, Leon got close to Alex and whispered something into the gay guy's ear.

"I think we should talk. Why are you avoiding me?"

"This is not the right time for this! And I'm not avoiding you!" Alex shouted his answer while avoiding Sakura's basketball. He picked it up and tried to throw it at her but hit Chihiro by accident. That was better than nothing. Hagakure laughed at the poor girl, not seeing the ball that hit his face hard two seconds after that. Junko, Sakura and Mondo all fell down at the same time.

"Well, when is the time? You were chatting with Celes and Asahina earlier! If you're not avoiding me, what is this?" Leon asked while hitting Fukawa in the chest. "Sorry about that one! I wanted to hit your shoulder!" he called to the girl, now in a heap on the floor.

"That is nothing, I'm just socializing like a normal human being!" furiously replied Alex. Togami and Ishimaru both got hit pretty hard by Sakura, the last girl remaining. While it is easy to touch her, her strength makes her terrifying. Alex and Leon were the last boys standing.

"Well Sakura, you are facing two boys. But I'm sure you'll win, after all, you can conquer everything!" laughed Monokuma, holding a martini with a little green umbrella in it.

He was right, and Alex knew it pretty well. He was strong... with his legs, not so much with his arms. So he wanted Leon to hit her so they can both win. But while he was thinking of a strategy, he did not see the ball coming directly at him. Desperately trying to save the "damsel in distress", Leon jumped in front of the ball, taking it right in the face. Shocked, but quickly reacting to this heroic act, Alex kneeled down, grabbed a ball with shaky hands, and threw it at Sakura, so shocked by what the baseball player didthat she didn't even try to dodge. The ball hit her in the stomach but she didn't even flinch.

It was over. Alex won the incentive game.

"Well, well, well, that was quick and intense. I did not see that one coming. Alex only won because Leon protected him, but the rules are the rules. Alex, you are the big winner today! You will be spared. You can now leave the gym and go back to your room. On the other hand, all the losers here and Kirigiri will have to go to the Cinema Room. Some DVDs are waiting for you in a red box. Don't worry, your names are on it. Just break Alex's. So, I'll see you tonight for the Monokuma Announcement!" quickly said Monokuma before disappearing under the table once again. Celes came right next to Alex and hugged him.

"That's good. Even if I didn't win, I wanted you not to have the incentive." She let go and studied him. "And also, I'm kind of curious. Maybe it's just another one of his tricks but, there's nothing we can do right now. Oh and by the way, next time you have a couple crisis with your lover, don't do it on the field where everyone can hear you scream." She left the gym with a wink, not giving him the time to answer.

Alex slowly walked back to his room. He had no idea what happened on the field. All of the dodgeball game went too quickly, especially Leon's rescue. He was both glad and furious by that. It was really sweet, but he could have just let him get hit and win the game, not getting the incentive along the way. But no, instead of having a ball on his face, he had a knight in shining armor in front of him. Alex wanted to repay him, but how... ?

Opening his door, he quickly went into his bathroom and removed his glasses before splashing some cold water on his face. After staring at his body into the mirror for a good five minutes, it was dinnertime with everyone in the cafeteria. But when he arrived, they all had sad faces. Alex shivered. Did the incentive work? Would they kill tonight? No, better not thinking about it. He sat with everyone at the large rectangular table and looked at his shoes. Kirigiri was the first to break the silence.

"This was an illusion, a trick. They would never be in danger. We've been here 3 days, not 3 years. So we're all going to eat and chat and laugh now before this atmosphere is really heavy for all of us, especially after these videos."

"Wait Kirigiri, we should explain the incentive to Alex before anything else." Celes cleared her throat, then continued, "We all saw our friends and our families getting killed. Well some got their friends, other got their families. The point is, Monokuma killed them and put that on tape. Some people here believe this is fake, others are convinced this is real. And now, everyone is silent because of this incentive. I see his plan, wanting us to kill someone for getting out of this school and check on our relatives. Well, I don't care about anyone that's been shown so as far as this incentive goes, I will not kill for now. How about you guys?"

Nobody replied. Alex stared at Celes. Despite her calm tone, she was shivering. He was glad he did not get this incentive but at the same time, seeing all these faces marked with anger and sorrow made his heart cringe. He drank a little water before eating the food Chihiro cooked for them. It was mashed potatoes with a steak for everyone. But the mood was so heavy nobody even said a word. They all finished, washed the dishes and left the cafeteria without talking. Alex was about to leave as well but Leon grabbed his arm and took him in the kitchen so fast no one saw what happened. The gay guy wanted to yell at him for doing that but a hand quickly covered his mouth. The redhead took two glass bottles of soda before going to the gym with Alex. They sat quietly on the stage.

"Sorry for that but I really wanted to talk with you alone," whispered Leon.

"You want to talk to me about the incentive? I'm here to listen if you want." proposed Alex, with a faint smile on his face.

'Well... It was nothing, seriously. He just showed us a bad video about my friends in my baseball team getting killed. They were hit with a baseball bat. I still think it's fake but, who knows..." His voice lowered. "I wanted to talk about this morning. Last night, you just came to me because you wanted to see if I was okay and the next day you ignore me. I mean what's up with that?" He sounded angry for some reason. Alex looked at him and couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He burst out laughing, putting a hand on his mouth to contain it.

"You are more concerned about my attitude than your friends?" he managed to choke out. "I'm sorry, this is inappropriate but I can't control it..." He went quiet for a while, trying to regain composure. "Like I said during the dodgeball game, I was trying to make new friends. I was always bad with socializing before so now, I wanted to have the chance to have friends for once. Not being alone..." He paused. "Thank you by the way. Thanks to you I didn't have my video..."

"Well don't do that again. I know you are making new friends and I'm totally fine with it but...I don't want to spend a day without talking to you, okay?" He finished his drink, putting the bottle beside him. "And I don't want to see you talking to other guys so it's great that you've been with Celes. I can see a great friendship coming from you two! Oh that's right, I didn't tell you I was a medium!" Leon began to laugh, making Alex smile in the process.

"Well Mister Medium, I think we should go into our rooms for now, the Announcement will start in a few minutes. And tomorrow, you're going to tell me all about my future!" He left his empty bottle as well, next to Leon's. They went back into their rooms together, not knowing what would have happened if they had stayed a little more.

During the night, a scream echoed throughout the school. But no one was able to hear it. Then, more screams. Footsteps leading to the gym. One last scream, one last breath, one last second to live.

It was over. Blood silently left her body. Laying down on the gym's floor, her hollow eyes looking at the ceiling. The last thing she saw was her killer's face, printed forever in her iris.

Tomorrow morning, they are going to find her body. Her clothes were messy, along with her hair. With a smile on her face, maybe she was relieved. Or finally happy. No one will ever know, not anymore...


	5. First Blood

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter 5**

**First Blood**

With a loud yawn, Alex woke up with a smile. The "Leon situation" was fixed, he won the incentive game yesterday...everything was going well for him. He got up out of bed and washed himself quickly before putting on his usual clothes. Monokuma had given him a beauty cream, thanks to this bear, his skin wouldn't look like an old plum. Just when he closed his door, the TV in the hallway showed Monokuma with an evil grin.

"Well, at first, I was going to tell you to get your lazy asses off your beds but something unexpected happened! But what is it...? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's a murder! You can come into the gym to see the blood of the first victim. I will meet you there," finished Monokuma with a bow.

Alex froze. A chill ran down his spine. Someone...was...killed...? He saw Kirigiri, Asahina and Sakura dash out of the cafeteria and he ran to meet them. They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Slowly but surely, they walked carefully into the long corridor, hearing the other high-schoolers getting out of their rooms. Stopping in front of the gym door, Alex's shaking hand grabed the doorknob, twisted it and opened it, out of breath. What they discovered made Asahina screamed, completely terrorized.

The body of Touko Fukawa laying down in her own blood, a big shard of glass in her chest.

Sakura and Alex opened their mouths, wanting to scream just like the swimmer, but nothing could get out. Kirigiri slowly walked to the corpse, not missing a single clue. The others gathered around the door, waiting for Fukawa to get up and say something like, "I'm fine, it's a miracle!" so they could all laugh together at the situation. But it was not a bad prank or an illusion or even a hologram. She was dead. Simply dead. Monokuma jumped out of his desk like a locust, grinning like a mad man.

"Well, here she is, the victim of the day! Touko Fukawa, the Super High School Level Bookworm. You will find anything useful for this case in the Monokuma File Number 1! It will be uploaded in every Electro-ID - except Fukawa's, of course! I'm so funny I should do stand up!" He laughed before going on. "Anyway, enough of the chit-chat, let's get into the action! Your next move will be to find her killer. If you do, he or she will be executed and you will continue your peaceful lives into this school. If you don't, you will all be executed, except the killer. He will get out of this school and find out if the video was true or not. But where can you decide that? Well in the Trial Room of course! You can take the elevator behind the red door after I say so. For now on, you can investigate...or just sit in your rooms, waiting for the more clever ones to find the murderer. Your choice, kids! I leave you one day, don't waste it!"

After his little speech, he disappeared right away. But nobody was really listening to him, too shocked for that. They all gazed at Fukawa's corpse silently. Asahina was still on the floor, her mouth wide open. Mondo walked slowly next to Fukawa and wanted to put his coat on her body but got stopped by Kirigiri. She frowned and pushed him back to the center. The biker didn't do anything to stop her. A beeping sound brought back the students into the real life. Checking their Electro IDs, they could now open the Monokuma File No. 1, which contained detailed information about the victim.

**Monokuma File Number One**

**Victim:** Touko Fukawa

**Cause of death: **Stabbed in the heart with a big shard of glass.

**Time of death:** Midnight.

**Notes:** She has a strangulation mark on the neck, along with multiple cuts on her arms. There are some bruises on her legs and she has a broken ankle. The door of her room is wide open, with the bed upside down. The sheet is not there anymore.

Kirigiri and Celes looked at each other. They had the same idea. Celes quickly grabbed Alex's arm and got closer to Fukawa's body.

"Everyone is here, I hereby declare the first investigation of the Detective Trio!" whispered Celes, with some excitement she couldn't contain.

"What the... Are you crazy? Someone died here! And you two want to start a club?" asked Alex, with a little hint of anger.

"Yes, she died and if we don't do something about it, we're gonna die too. We need to avenge her, so, put our sadness and sorrow aside fore now and, after we catched her killer, we can grieve in peace. Kirigiri and I thought it would be good for us three to be together, since we are absolutely sure the others are not guilty," Celes replied with her hands folded on her stomach, like usual.

"I guess you have a point there...well, what's our first move?"

"Well, checking on the corpse first, see if we can find any clues that are not on the Monokuma File. After all, he can hide some things from us. Then, check her room. It seems a fight was started there, so searching for clues there as well. Finally, ask other about the crime scenes. If anyone heard or saw something, they should tell us right away. Who wants to check her body first?" asked Kirigiri before sighing. Of course it was going to be her. After all, she was the first to move close to Fukawa before anyone else. Searching for clues, seeing little things like the pool of blood. Maybe the culprit left a footprint in the blood or left a piece of hair.

She kneeled down, touching her cheek softly in the process. She may be good at thinking but she also has a heart. With her expert hand, she opened her mouth, expecting nothing. But she found a piece of fabric, probably from a jacket or a shirt. She must've bit the killer's sleeve while being stabbed with the bottle of glass. In addition to that, a ring covered in blood was stuck in her hand. A last message maybe. The ring was red with the letter "H" in black. After five more minutes, everything was left uncovered.

The detective trio moved from the gym to Fukawa's room. When they entered, they could see that a fight did in fact happened. The wallpapers were scratched out in some places, the bed was indeed upside-down and close to the metal plates. The sheet was found in her shower, completely wet. Nothing else stood out of the ordinary. Celes and Alex left the room to ask some questions here and there but no one heard a single thing. They all gathered at the cafeteria, the first time without Fukawa. Not that itmattered, since she never hardly talked in public. But why did the killer target her ? Maybe she knew him, and that sealed the deal. That also explained why she opened the door. It wasn't busted or had the lock picked. She simply opened the door to her killer, fully knowing who it was thanks to the intercom. And that caused her fall...

"I'm not hungry tonight. I think I'll go to bed right away," announced Asahina with a sad look on her face.

Alex could sense so much sympathy in her. It was devastating for everyone, seeing a dead body, someone they knew. He followed the swimmer's example and went into his room, saying goodbye to everyone. After getting into his pajamas, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and cyan shorts (a little too short, but nobody was going to see him like that). Slipping under his sheets, he was going to lay down when someone knocked on his door. He sighed loudly before getting up and opened the door. Leon was standing in front of him, with a blanket in his arms.

"I will sleep here, in order to protect you. You have to let me in, that's an order," declared Leon playfully behind his pretty harsh tone. Alex quickly stepped aside so that the baseball player could come inside his room.

"While I'm happy to see you, what are you doing here?" asked Alex, still unaware of his pajama condition.

"Fukawa was killed in the gym, two hours after we left. That could've been you. And I want to protect you at all costs, I said it to you the first day. So, I have to stay with you all the time. Starting with sleeping in the same room as you." answered Leon, putting his sheet on the floor next to Alex's bed.

"Oh, but where are you going to sleep? On the floor of the shower?"

"I was thinking with you in your bed actually. There's enough room for two people so, here I am!"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to sleep with you? I have short shorts and you will sleep in your black boxer and nothing else!" Alex blabbered while instantly turning red.

"Don't worry, I'm going to keep my hands in my pockets...no, wait..." Leon laughed. "I meant to say that it's just a sleepover between two friends, nothing else."

Alex rolled his eyes before getting into his bed, watching Leon strip his clothes one by one before the redhead joined him. Seeing him with a smile on his face filled Alex's stomach with little butterflies. Sleeping next to him would not be easy. After each personsaid goodnight, Alex turned the light off before snuggling underneath his sheet. Hearing Leon snoring reassured Alex and he closed his eyes peacefully. Before reopening them right away. A soft hand was touching his butt.

The night would be long.

* * *

**Author's note:** There you have it, she is the first victim of this fanfic! I'm so sorry if you liked her character or even Genocide Shou but they will not be in this story. So, who is the killer? Why Fukawa? All of this will be answered in the Chapter 6... Or maybe the Chapter Seven, I think I will split up the Trial in two chapters, the first one will be the "We found the killer", the second one will be a flashback of what happened exactly, following the victim's fate and talking with "I" instead of "He" and the execution, a new and exciting execution. So, I hope you won't miss it!

Also, quick thanks to Arii-hime, my awesome and wonderful beta who puts up with me during my inspiration week. And thank you dear reader, whether you are a new one or following the story since the very first day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slow beginning of Leon and Alex relationship, I will not rush things up. And tell me what's your opinion on the whole new Detective Trio!


	6. The Broken Circle

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter 6**

**The Broken Circle**

The night wasn't so bad after all. Besides the little grabbing incident, everything went well. Alex woke up a little early, around 7 am. He got up and went directly into his bathroom. He started to brush his teeth when the door opened and he met a tired Leon, his eyes half-closed. The gay guy gasped and ran out of the room, his toothbrush still in his mouth. He forgot that the guys' bathroom doors didn't have a lock. His little thing finished, Leon splashed some water on his face and walked back into the bedroom.

"Morning. So, how was the night?" greeted Leon, putting a little kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Well you put your hand on my butt and now your lips on my face but other than that, pretty well. Now, can I please shower first? And don't even think about opening the door while I'm washing myself, or I will make you eat your black boxers!" yelled nervously Alex while getting his clothes.

Leon didn't even have the time to reply. Alex was already in the shower, wanting to make it quick to avoid any unwanted surprises. Or did he? After all, Leon was nice to him, pretty intelligent and sexy as hell. But they've known each other for 4 days now! That's crazy! Someone can say it's a"love at first sight" situation, but can Alex really call what he feels "love"? At the very least, he was attracted to him. And then there is Fukawa's death and the Class Trial coming in the afternoon. Who could the killer be? He didn't know, even with the clues he got yesterday.

Suddenly, without warning, Alex laughed. Not because he found her death funny but because of the circumstances. They barely even knew her and yet, she got killed so brutally. Why her? Does the killer had something against her or was it just random? In that case, he could have been killed... Alex shook his head, dismissing his dark thoughts, and got out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his body. Thinking it was good, Leon slowly opened the door, surprising Alex.

"Is it okay for me to come in now?" Asked Leon. The door finally opened, he could see Alex's naked...legs. The rest was covered by the towel. The gay guy squeaked and ran out of the bathroom. "What? It wasn't the right time? Alex!"

"Just take your damn shower, to get this over with!" Alex screamed a little too loudly, but the rooms were soundproofed so everyone else was still asleep.

"Oh come on, don't worry about it. I saw your pretty legs, so what? It's not a big deal!" declared Leon while preparing to take his shower.

"It is to me! - wait...pretty?" whispered Alex, finally putting his clothes on. The same clothes as usual: a purple and black jacket, jean shorts and a pair of purple sneakers.

Not wanting to have this conversation, and especially not wanting to see Leon getting out of the shower, Alex left his room and went straight into the cafeteria where Kirigiri and Celes were waiting for him. The two girls greeted him with big smiles on their faces and Alex could tell something with the case was going well. He put his breakfast on a plate and seated himself on a stool next to them. Celes was the first to one to talk.

"Good morning Alex, how was your night?"

"Well, it was nice. Leon slept in my room because he said he wanted to protect me from the killer..." Alex sighed.

"Seriously? Where did he sleep? On the floor? I want to know everything!" started Celes, her voice filled with excitement.

"This is not the Gossip Room, Celes. Calm yourself. We are here to discuss Fukawa's case, not Alex's lovemaking last night. Not that I'm not interested either, but this will have to wait," stated Kirigiri, clearing her throat and ignoring Alex's embarrassed, pointed look. "Anyway, back on the topic, nobody heard a thing because the rooms are soundproofed, but, we found something interesting. Another glass bottle behind the gym's curtains. But since the fight began in her room, why is there two bottles in the gym?"

"I can explain it, it's my bottles. Or, rather, Leon and I's. He wanted to talk to me after the incentive so he led me to the gym and we drank juice together while talking. It was a nice moment. But... that means we gave the culprit his weapon! Oh god! We killed her by accident!" yelled Alex, quickly covering his mouth.

"Thank you for clearing that point for me. Now we know why they were two bottles. But...don't you think Leon is a suspect in this case? I mean he brought them in the gym. Maybe it was just a scheme in his plan..."

"No, Kirigiri. I really trust Leon. He could never do that. Besides, what about the two clues we have right now. The ring and the piece of fabric. I never saw him wearing a ring, yet alone with an 'H' on it," replied almost instantly Alex, not thinking a second that the man he slept next to could be the culprit.

"Alex has a point. We still don't know anything about the ring. Also, we didn't searched one important room, the garbage room. Think about it, if the culprit really wanted to hide some nasty clues that could incriminate him, he would throw them away, or at least try to,"said Celes with a smile.

The Detective Trio nodded. They got out of the cafeteria, meeting Leon in the process. He put something into Alex's pocket without anyone noticing and continued his path into the kitchen, like nothing happened. Alex turned his head, wanting to apologize for this morning but got quickly dragged to the garbage room by Celes and Kirigiri, who each took one arm. When they entered, they met Yamada who opened the metal curtain to throw away the trash.

"Oh, hello there. You want to help me with the trash?" asked Yamada with a smile on his face.

"Actually, we are here as part of our investigation. We wanted to search for clues here, can we do it?" replied Celes with another question, avoiding the first one.

"Of course Celestia Ludenberg, I will let you search around the whole room! Just tell me when I need to close the curtain!" He left the room quickly after that, letting them investigate.

They split up and searched for clues. Kirigiri was next to the door, Celes close to the garbage chute and Alex was in front of the incinerator. Alex and Celes found nothing, but Kirigiri picked up a little piece of glass with some strange white plastic attached to it. She showed it to her two comrades but nobody knew what could that be. When they left, the TV in the hallway turned on itself and Monokuma appeared on the screen.

"Pinponpompam! It's time for the Class Trial! I hope everyone is ready! Let's meet in front of the big red door on the first floor!"

With a new clue, the Detective Trio was the first to arrive at the meeting point. After that, the others came pretty quickly, with blank looks on their faces. Monokuma, seeing everyone in front of the red door, opened it. A new room with an elevator was waiting for them. They all entered, except for Leon and Alex. The baseball player caught Alex's arm and whispered in his ear.

"Did you find what I put into your pocket?"

Alex looked at him with a frown on his face, searching into his pocket. He found a red ring with a big "L" written in black. "Wait...where did you get that?" questioned Alex, confused.

"I found it in your room! It was in your drawer. I have one too, look!" Leon showed his ring, with a "A" written on it. "That's a sign, you with the L of Leon and me with the A of Alex."

"Don't dream big boy, I don't think that's what it means! But do you think everyone got a ring like that?"

"Probably...we should ask. The others are waiting, let's go." Leon took Alex's arm and they walked together in the elevator.

The machine started, going down. Alex quickly informed Celes and Kirigiri about what Leon found in his room and showed them the ring. He decided to wear it at the Class Trial, to see if the culprit would make any reactions. Besides, it was his size, so it wasdefinitely his ring.

Who is the killer? Who is he?

Alex quickly scanned the elevator with his eyes, wanting to see if anyone is showing any signs of nervousness. But everyone was silent, some of them looking at their shoes. Chihiro even cried a little, but Asahina and Sakura hugged her gently, patting her back in the process, whispering things like, "Everything is going to be fine."

Finally, the elevator stopped. The doors opened slowly, showing sixteens stools positioned in circle. Everyone had their names on one, except for one stool remaining blank. Alex got the stool in front of the empty one, Yamada to his right, a black and white picture of Fukawa with a red X drawn on it, then Leon, Celes, Togami, Chihiro, Hagakure, the empty stool, Asahina, Mondo, Kirigiri, Sakura, Enoshima, Ishimaru, Maizono and Alex again, completing the circle.

It was the beginning of the trial. They would find out who killed Fukawa so brutally and why he did it.

"Fukawa, we're going to find out about your death and bring you justice. Don't worry about it. You will rest in peace after..." whispered Alex, standing tall next to everyone.

"This is it..."

**Author's note:** There it is! The Class Trial will be coming soon! Chapter Seven and Chapter Eight will be about the Class Trial and unfortunately the execution. So if I do Eight Chapters for a case, this story will have Forty-Eight Chapters! Holy Ronpa! That's a lot! Maybe I'll do Fifty Chapters to have a nice number... Well we'll see about that in the future, right now, what's important is Fukawa's case. So, did you get the message behind the rings? Did you figure out who the killer was with all the clues you got? I know it's a pretty open case but it's the first one! Everything will be clear in the next chapter so be sure to check it out! Big thanks to my Beta Arii-hime once again, without him, this fanfic wouldn't even exist! I'll see you soon!


	7. The Court is in Order

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Court is in Order**

Seeing that everyone was now in their place, Monokuma sat on his high chair and took his hammer. But, instead of hitting the wood of his chair, he hit his own head. Everybody looked at him like he was going insane but he just laughed, ignoring all the looks hewas given. He cleared his throat before talking to the students.

"Well, everyone is here. Except Fukawa of course!" He started laughing hysterically. The room remained silent, except for him. When he saw that nobody else was reacting, he stopped. "Oh come on, you guys are not fun! That joke was really good! Anyway...we will now start this Class Trial that will determine Fukawa Touko's killer. If you are right, the killer will be executed and you could live peacefully in this school. However, if you pick the wrong guy, everyone will be executed except the killer, who will get out and find out the truth about the incentive. Now, I will stay in this room to watch over you but I'll remain silent, because I can't throw this Trial off-balance. You are going to talk and debate on your own. You can begin," finished Monokuma with a clap. After that, it was like the life had gone out of him. Where did he go?

"Excuse me, I know we shouldn't start with that but...what does he mean about the truth behind the incentive?" asked Alex, not knowing what was going on.

"We haven't been completely honest with you actually..." began Celes. "There was more on those videos. They showed someone, who is in this school right now, killing our relatives. But it was a different student for everyone. I got Sakura killing my friends on my video."

"Then, Fukawa's killer must've saw her on his video! That makes sense as to why she was killed so brutally, almost like it was personal," declared Alex, putting his hand on his mouth.

"That's what we thought, but when we asked each other, nobody had Fukawa on their videos. We got Sakura four times, and Chihiro three times. But maybe everyone lied...well, aside from that, we have to look at the time frame, from the beginning of the attack to the last strike of the murderer," said Kirigiri, looking at Alex.  
"We know for a fact that the two glass bottles were brought on the crime scene by Alex and Leon, who were there at 10 pm. After the Announcement, they left the gym and went back to their rooms. Fukawa passed away at midnight. So the killer had two hours to fulfill their diabolical plan. What happened in between then?"

"Easy, Kirigiricchi! The killer asked Fukawa to join him at the gym, then he took one glass bottle, crashed it and bam! She was dead in the second!" proudly affirmed Hagakure, with his hands on his hips.

"Did you pay any attention to the school? Did you not see Fukawa's bedroom, completely destroyed? The sheet in the shower?" replied Asahina, with a loud sigh. "God, don't interfere with us, let us do the thinking..."

"She is right. We found some scratch marks on her wall, the bed was upside-down and the sheet was soaking wet in the shower. For the last item, I think he did that to remove any traces of DNA on the sheet - hair, saliva, etc..." stated Kirigiri, putting her hand on her chin, deeply thinking of the case.

"So the attack first happened in the room, then she ran away, trying to escape him, but he caught up and struck her into the gym...wait, in that case, maybe that's why Fukawa had her ankle broken? He didn't want her to run away anymore, so her ankle had tobe broken. Her fate was sealed after that. She couldn't move, she was too fragile to fight back and the pain must've been too awful for her to try anything...she let him do his job. In the end, she just laid down, waiting for the final thrust of the glass shard..." finished Alex, biting his lips. Leon looked at him, wanting to take him in his arms, tell him it's okay, but he couldn't move away from his seat.

"But what about the scratches on her arms? Maybe she fought back and he cut her arms in the process, because she was protecting her body?" asked Togami, adjusting his glasses. Alex hated his condescending tone but had to answer him anyway.

"At the beginning, I think she did protect her body, but when he broke her ankle, she stopped fighting. I mean what was the point? She was on the floor and he was on top of her, attacking her with a shard of glass. I, too, would have just let the killer do his job and take my life..." answered Alex, lowering his gaze down. Celes and Kirigiri looked at each other and Celes took the lead.

"We still haven't discussed a precise point in this story. The strangulation mark. When did it happen? Not at the gym, that's for sure."

"Easy, it happened in the hallways!" replied almost instantly Hagakure with a triumphant look. Asahina took the opportunity to lean a little to the left and smack the back of his head, replying, "Just stop talking."

"He could be right. But no, the struggle happened at the very beginning. I think she opened her door, happy to see him. And when she turned her back on him, he took advantage of that and started to choke her. But she fought back, maybe by luring him on the bed. That's probably when it got turned upside-down, and that also explains why he washed the sheet, because his DNA was all over it. And possibly some clues that could lead us to him," declared Kirigiri.

"So every possible thing in the attack is cleared. We know how it happened and also why. But we still have no idea who the killer might be. It could be anyone! Besides Alex of course. Does anyone have a clue, even a slight one?" questioned Leon.

"I have...we have one. Celes, Kirigiri and I worked together on this case," started Alex, looking at his two friends. He knew it was not a full week already, but he had a feeling he could call them his friends. Maybe he should talk with them about that point... "We found a red ring with the letter 'H' written in black. It was stuck in Fukawa's hand. Also, a piece of green fabric in her mouth. Last but not least, a piece of glass with white plastic stuck to it." He showed them his ring. "But Leon brought one last clue before this Trial started. He and I have the same rings, the only different thing is the letter. I have a big L and Leon has an A. We think it's possible that we all have these rings, they are in our drawers."

"I never checked my drawers, I thought everything was empty..." Chihiro trailed off, her eyes still puffed up and red.

"But the killer did, and he lost his ring in the process. First, I thought that this could be Fukawa's ring, but we found it in her palm, gripping it tightly. I think this is her way of telling us. She may have stopped fighting back, but she used her brain..."

"Wait Alex, so you know who this might be? You can tell us about him?" asked Mondo impatiently. He did not want to spend the whole night in this trial room. He gazed at Ishimaru the whole time before finally opening his mouth to ask a question.

"I have a lead. I think I know what the letters mean, and what the piece of glass is. But I don't want to be wrong..."

"I think we are thinking the same way. After all, if you think about it, the hidden words on the rings is a little too obvious," Celes laughed. "Monokuma wasn't really smart on this one!" After a few seconds, Monokuma slowly started to move again.

"I'll have you know that it's because of me you found it, if it were too difficult, the killer would win this game!" he huffed. "Now, continue."

"Anyway... If I have a L, it's because I am the Super High School Level Luckster." Alex showed his ring to everyone before continuing. "If Leon have an A, it's because he is the Super High School Level All Star. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"Well then, can you tell us what is the meaning of this H?" asked Ishimaru, also getting impatient. He wasn't really good with noticing small things so he was completely clueless about the looks Mondo gave him the entire time.

"Come on, you didn't guess already? With that, the puzzle fits together. The ring, the green fabric, the glass with the plastic...every single clue leads us to you..." whispered Alex, pointing his finger at the killer. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to execute him. But it was him or everyone else.

So, for the sake of his comrades, he was going to end this trial.

**Author's note:** Tatataaaaaa! Cliffhanger! So, did you figured it out? Do you know who is the killer? I would like to hear your theories! Other than that, I hope this first trial satisfies you. I know it's not like in the game, with multiple possible killers and everything, but don't worry, the second one will be a lot more difficult! And, personally, I think the first trial in the game was way too easy (and also not accurate at all because Leon couldn't possibly hurt a fly!).

As always, thank you so much to my Beta Arii-hime, it means the world to me. And thank you Dangan Ronpa for creating an awesome game with awesome characters!


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Fall into Despair**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Truth Revealed**

"Byakuya Togami, it's you, isn't it...?" finished Alex, pointing his finger in the student's direction. In his eyes, sadness could be seen. He didn't want to do this, even if he killed Fukawa. It was like taking Togami's life himself.

The young boy smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Interesting. Why? Do you have any proof?"

"Of course, otherwise I would not accuse someone like that, randomly." Alex looked at Celes, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "First of all, there is the ring, found in her hand. It was meant for a 'Super High School Level H'. And you are the SHSL Heir. After that, the green fabric, it's the same color as your X-shaped tie, covering your white shirt. Finally, the piece of glass with the white plastic attached to it is exactly like your glasses. Almost like you had two pairs ready in case one of them broke. And I guess Fukawa wasn't really ready to die when you attacked her at first. She must've put you in a lot of trouble if you broke your glasses. And, wanting to get rid of them in the garbage room, you found out that the metal curtain was closed and you put the pair back in your pocket. But a piece fell off and you didn't even notice that, leading us to you in the process."

"Wow, that is indeed fascinating. But why did she open up her door? Why to me? Are you going to tell me that she was sooooo in love with me that she jumped when she saw me? Don't make me laugh, you're going to regret it," replied Togami angrily, both ofhis hands on the wooden stall.

"Actually, she was. But that's not from here, everything began a year ago. When I searched for the students who came in this school, I came across Fukawa and her books. I bought her most famous one, Sonomi Corporation. A love story about a young heir and a famous writer. Sounds familiar? The name of the writer was Fuuka Tokaya. And her physical description match Fukawa identically. On the other hand, Syakiya Sonomi looks just like you. She knew you even before you imagined. She did some research about you. She even wrote about your little brother who died when you were only two years old." He looked at Togami who began shaking a little, his head down. He didn't wanted to, but he had to, the other students were counting on him. "She mentionedyour father, really strict but loving. Your mother, so kind and soft she couldn't possibly hurt a fly. Your sister, always willing to help you when you need her."

"And you think I didn't know that? Of course I knew it! I knew it all along!" Togami began to shout, tears rolling down his face. "And when I saw my video of Fukawa, killing my family, I wanted to take her down immediately!" He tried to regain some composure, his breathing becoming normal. "This was supposed to be easy. I strangle her, no one can find out who did it, we vote, you all die, I go out. But no, Miss Prissy didn't want to die. I had to follow her to the gym to finish what I started." He laughed. "You were right, about everything. As soon as I broke her ankle, she stopped fighting, she stopped everything. She just laid on the ground, looking at me. Almost begging me to end this. So I did. I took whatever I had next to me and I ended her life."

"But...why? Because of a simple video?" asked Asahina, her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe it, someone killing like that, with hatred.

"Because I knew about the book, I knew that she was spying on us, on everyone in my family. So maybe these were real. I wanted to be sure that they were safe...but now I can't. You will kill me, with Monokuma as your assistant," finished Togami with a smirk.

Leon couldn't take it anymore and nearly yelled, "And? Just because you want to check on your family, you want us to all die for you? After you killed Fukawa without a blink? What is wrong with you, seriously...we all want to check on our relatives, too! Seeing if they are okay, speaking with them, just a glance! But we can't, because unlike you, we have a soul, a heart, we don't kill anyone. And yes, she may have spied on your family, but not because she wanted to kill them. She only wanted to get closer to you. The book is about that. But maybe you blinded yourself with the 'spy' thought that you didn't even read the book...too bad, it was really her greatest masterpiece."

Everybody was shocked about what Leon said. He read books?

"I agree with Leon. If it were me who showed up on the video killing everyone, would you have had the same reaction? Or were you just so angry about what she did before school even started?" Silence from Togami's side. "That's what I thought. I can even say this: you wanted to kill her from the beginning. The incentive was not your motive, you didn't even need one from Monokuma since you already had the spying affair. You were nothing but a bomb, ready to explode at any moment on Fukawa. She was doomed from the start...and you expect us to feel bad for you? Well I will watch you get killed without batting an eyelid and I think I'm going to sleep well tonight, knowing there isn't a crazy killer walking in this school anymore," declared Celes, her hands resting on her stomach, as usual. Alex could sense that she meant it. She does have a point. And maybe she convinced him. He wasn't looking down anymore.

"Togami, what you did is inexcusable. I'm going to recap everything, that way, you will see that you were blinded by your hatred...

Everything is falling into pieces!"

_Fukawa was ready to take a shower when someone knocked on her door. Togami said that he wanted to talk to her, through the intercom. She opened it right away, with a big smile on her face. Why was he here? As she turned around to walk to her bed, he got his little cord out of his pocket and attacked her from behind. Surprised at first, she quickly ran onto her bed, making him lose his balance and fall against a metal plate. She pushed her bed onto Togami, blocking him at the same time. His glasses broke at this moment, but he didn't care, he had to kill her._

_Fukawa opened her door and ran in the hallway. Without looking back, she left the dorm section of the building and began to run through the long purple corridor, screaming at the top of her lungs along the way, even though it was useless. But Togami wasn't going to leave her alone like that. He followed her, quickly finding her with her screams, at the gym. He closed the door, and ran into her, smacking her on the floor along the way. He took that opportunity to break her ankle. But she didn't scream this time. It was over. She just opened her mouth, no sound coming out of it. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. He brushed it off with a smirk. When he grabbed the glass bottle, Fukawa saw his ring fall down on the floor, next to her face. The SHSL Bookworm quickly grabbed it with a faint smile. He returned back with the shard, ready to kill her, but it wasn't over yet._

_"One last word, Fukawa Touko?"_

_Instead of a word, she raised her head and bit Togami's green ribbon, stuck on his white shirt. He laughed maniacally before thrusting the shard in her. This was it. The life of Fukawa Touko ended at that second. After that, he cleaned her room from top to bottom and washed the sheet._

_Because she was a spy..._

"Well, you found him! The killer of Fukawa Touko is Togami Byakuya, the Super High School Level Heir!" announced Monokuma, clapping for them.

"Do you have anything else to say before he punishes you?" asked Kirigiri calmly.

"Yes, if you get out one day, can you please go check on my family? Especially my sister. That's all I'm asking for..." Those were the last words of Togami. He went silent after that...forever.

"Well, well, well, I have a very special execution planned for the Super High School Level Heir! Let's go!"

Monokuma popped out of his chair and took Togami's hands, who didn't do anything to stop him. The little bear put handcuffs on the murderer, just for the show, and a door opened right behind them. They all went to a big room, who looked almost entirely like the gym, but with metal fences right after the door. Monokuma lead Togami to the center of the gym and began to start up a machine who looked like a canon. First, a knife flew right at Togami and scarred him on the cheek, blood spattered on the floor. But he didn't flinch, crying a little at the thought of his family. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even his imminent death. A sword, a saber, a trident. Everything was coming right at him, the machine was firing the weapons one by one, slowly but surely. He had a sword on his shoulder, a saber in the stomach and a trident in his knee. His blood was circling him, dropping like the rain on a leaf. Monokuma laughed before firing the last weapon: a shard of glass, which ended up right through his heart. He fell backwards, at the same spot Fukawa was in the real gym.

Togami's ironic execution over, the students got back in the elevator. Everyone was silent, but glad that they didn't die. After all, it's survival of the fittest and Togami was the weakest of them, thinking about his family and going outside. Of course, nobody could possibly jump out of joy and scream "Yatta!". But no one could possibly feel bad for Togami. After all, just like Fukawa, they knew him for almost a week, not a year. But unlike him, she was the victim, not the killer. He murdered her without remorse. And henever had any.

Leon got closer to Alex and whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay? I'm here if you want."

"Well... I... Do you want to sleep with me again? In my bed I mean!" said Alex, blushing really hard.

"Oh don't worry, I already wanted to do that. After all, I'm never going to leave you." He winked and touched Alex's shoulder. The elevator stopped and everyone went quickly into their rooms, without even talking to each other.

Alex and Leon got into Alex's room and closed the door. The gay guy went into the bathroom to put on his usual pajamas while Leon prepared the bed. The redhead quickly removed all of his clothes except his red boxers. "Again, here is another pair of boxers! I mean, don't you have pajamas?" asked Alex when he got out of the bathroom with a little chuckle. He laid on his bed, tired after everything that happened today.

"Of course I do, but I just want to show you my big abs!" said Leon with a big laugh before jumping on the bed, landing on Alex.

They laughed together before stopping almost immediately. Their lips were so close that they could kiss if they just moved by one inch. Alex looked into Leon's eyes and they couldn't tear apart even if they wanted too. What was happening? Alex began to touch Leon's body, moving softly on his torso. He grabbed Leon's piercing, and twisted it, but not too hard. That turned Leon on as he moaned with his lips closed, but without ever cutting the eye-contact. Leon quickly put his hand under Alex's shirt, feeling him like it was the last time they could do it.

"What are we doing now?" whispered Alex, still twitching his roommate's nipple.

"I think this is foreplay, I don't know...all I know is that I really want to continue..." replied Leon, breathing heavily.

"I don't think we should... But I really want to..."

Leon got closer to Alex, putting his lips onto the gay guy's. Their first kiss was soft but passionate, which was weird. They kissed like they'd known each other for years. But when they wanted to move this kiss a further more, Celes loudly opened the door and yelled,

"Alex! Quick! Its tea time! You need to drink my lemon te..." She froze by the door, seeing the two guys on the bed. "Oh, I didn't know it was tongue-time. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." She closed the door and giggled her way back to her room.

Alex and Leon looked at each other. The baseball player laid down next to Alex, out of breath. They stared at the ceiling for a while. Alex broke the silence. "We had a rough day, let's just sleep for now. We'll figure out what...that...was, later."

"I agree... I totally agree." Leon got up to turn off the light and went back to bed, snuggling against Alex under the covers. "But that doesn't mean we can't sleep like this, right?"

**Author's note :** Wow, what a long chapter! I hope it doesn't come too long after the seventh one, but a mean person put 3 reviews not that nice. Claiming that a gay relationship will make him throw up, although he read every single chapter of my fanfic even though I wrote it in the summary "Warning: Gay and Lesbian relationship inside." Well let's just say he put my mind down and I didn't want to write anything at all. I don't mind negative reviews, as long as they are not mean and are constructive. If you just say "It sucks", you are not going to make me want to improve myself and make better chapters, you are only going to make me want to stop the fanfic because if it sucks, why should I bother continuing, right? I'm sorry, this is a little rant but, this was just because these three reviews made me sad... After I realized that I wasn't to blame in this story and that he is just a troll, maybe a homophobe too. Well if you read me now, that means you want to make bad reviews just to make me feel bad because I'm gay and I write gay romance. Well guess what? I don't feel bad. So you can go somewhere else.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! This means that part 1 is over! The murder, the class trial, the execution, everything was done. So, next time, Part 2 is about to start. Who will die? Who will kill? Who will have hot and steamy sex … Forget the last part ! No but in all seriousness, Alex, Leon and Celes will still be the main characters but two other people will be promoted to main characters. I already put some hints here and there, so you'll have to figure it out! Also, I hope my attempt at doing gay love was good, if you want more of this, just tell me! But if you only want kisses and romance through dialogue, I can do it too! As always, thanks Arii-hime for being an amazing beta and I'll see you all for the Chapter 9! Bisous les Chouchonous!


End file.
